supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanderman Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny." Emma: "Tony, you put that back," Announcer: "Jo meets the Sanderman family." Emma: "Tony, what have you got in your pocket?" Announcer: "Where we meet a tyke who has a bad case of sticky fingers," Emma: "Where did you get that sheet of stickers?" Tony: "I don't know," Announcer: "And hits his older sister," hitting Roberta Roberta: "Ow!" Announcer: "Leaving mom carrying Tony..." {Emmy carrying Tony to time out} Announcer: "...to time out in the Naughty Pit." Emma: "You stay right there mister!" {Tony walks out of a store with a stolen monkey keychain} Emma: "Tony...let me see what you have there...( gasps to see that he stole a monkey chain from the toy store) Oh, no. You have got to be kidding me..." Announcer: "And if that's not bad enough, Jason leads his siblings like a pack of wolves into mayhem." {Jason runs around the China Shop, knocking over priceless antiques whilst Roberta and Tony push the furniture over} Announcer: "As three bulls in the China Shop..." Jason: "Go to (beep) you stupid (beep)!" Roberta: "Shut up!" {Tony screams at the top of his lungs} Announcer: "...get out of hand, things get a turn for the worse, as Mom has just been canned from her job after her little boy Tony stole from the store she previously worked at," Emma: "When my boss found out that it was my child stealing Cognac from the store, he said to me, 'Emma, I'm sorry to say this, but you 're fired,'" Announcer: "Can Jo put an end to Tony's bad case of sticky fingers for good?" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's have a look at what family we've got, shall we? In Los Angeles, California, where we will help a family who has three crazy children. I repeat, let's take a look." Emma: "Hi, we're the Sanderman Family." Joey: "I'm Joey, and this is my wife, Emma. We have three kids: Jason is 8, Roberta is 5, and Tony is 2 1/2. Our kids are acting like maniacs," {Jason screams} {Roberta hits Emma and rus around the house} {Tony screams} Roberta: "Shut up, YOU STUPID MORON!" {Jason, Tony, and Roberta are playing with the Carpet Cleaner on display in the store, making a huge mess} {Jason is driving his dad's car} {Roberta is taking a joyride on a steamroller} {Tony throws food on the floor} Joey: "But our biggest problem is our youngest child, Tony, because whenever we are out in public places, he wanders off and steals various things." {Tony sneaks a box of crayons into his pocket, and he walks out the door of the store with the stolen crayons} Emma: "Tony, stop." Joey: "Tony stole various things from different stores, like bars of candy, sticker sheets, boxes of crayons, packs of gum, ray-bans, movie DVD's, and toys. You name it, he steals it. I fear that one day in ten years time, he is going to land himself in a Juvenile Detention Center," Emma: "Because of his sticky fingers, I even got fired from my job at the store where he stole a $150 bottle of Cognac." Joey: "Not only does he steal from the stores, but he also hits his sister, Roberta." {Tony hits Roberta} Roberta: "Ow!" Emma: "And then she hits him back," {Roberta hits Tony back} {Tony and Roberta start screaming and hitting each other} Joey: "Which adds fuel to the fire," Joey and Emma: "Supernanny, if you can..." Emmma: "Please, please help us." Jo: "Joey and Emma, hang in there. I am on my way," Observation begins stuffs a sheet of stickers into his shirt Emma: "Tony, what do you have under that shirt? Show me." Tony: "Nothing!" Emma: "Are you lying to me?" Tony: "No!" Emma: "You promise?" Sanderman Family Issues Jo: "Emma went to the mall to do some shopping." runs away from Emmy Emma: "Tony, come back here." stuffs his shirt with a sheet of stickers stuffs his pocket with a monkey keychain Emma: "Tony, did you take anything that we did not pay for?" shakes his head 'no' Emma: "You promise?" checks Tony's pockets and shirt Naughty Pit Technique Jo: "I am now going to introduce..." brings out a colorful clean trash-can sized piece of furniture Jo: "...the Naughty Pit. This is where Tony will be placed if he behaves unacceptably. First, you give your son a warning to stop the behavior with an authoritave voice. If he carries on, Emma, I want you to take him straight over to the Naughty Pit, and he will stay there one minute per year of his age. Then you, literally, come down to his level, make eye contact with him, and explain to him why he was put into the Naughty Pit. The first time you place the child into the Naughty Pit, place..." brings out 10 red bean bags Jo: "...10 beanbags into the Naughty Pit as well and then walk away. Everytime Tony leaves the Naughty Pit before his time is up..." brings out two more red beanbags "...you will throw in two additional beanbags into the pit." in the Naughty Pit places 10 beanbags into the Naughty Pit Emma: "Tony, you do not hit your sister like that because that behavior is unacceptable, do you understand?" confiscates Tony's orange duck plush and puts it in the time-out box Caught Red-Handed Security Guard: "Excuse me, son. I'd like to have a look inside your jacket," Jo: "Sure enough, Tony had been caught stealing a pack of gum." Kids Gone Wild Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts